


Wet Dream

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: Pan peaks at his uncle Goten having sex with his girlfriend and gets curious about it, she decides to find out if this sex thing really is as good as it looks.
Relationships: Son Goten/Son Pan
Kudos: 6





	Wet Dream

Goten was making out with his new girlfriend when his phone began ringing, when he picked it up it was his brother, Gohan, asking for a favor.

— Hey, Goten! Are you busy right now? – Gohan asked.

His girlfriend began kissing his neck and going down, to his chest, belly until she reached his crotch.

— Uh… kinda, you need something? – Goten asked.

— Yeah, an emergency came up at work right now, do you think you can take care of Pan for me? It’s gonna be quick, I promise. – Gohan asked.

She unzipped his zipper and pulled out his hard cock, impressed by the size, and while Goten was still on the phone she began kissing and stroking it until it got hard.

— Me? Can’t you ask someone else? – Goten asked.

— Sorry, but no, Videl is working too and everyone else I asked was busy as well, you’re my last hope! – Said Gohan.

— W-Well, when you put it like that… - Said Goten.

With his free hand, Goten grabbed her head and began pushing it up and down on his lap while she sucked his cock.

— Please, Goten! I’ll even pay you! – Said Gohan.

— H-Hey! If it’s that important I’ll do it! No need to pay me! – Goten replied – Uh… can I take my girlfriend with me?

— Sure, she can come too! – Gohan agreed.

— Alright then, I’ll be there in a few. – Said Goten.

— Thanks, Goten! I knew I could count on you! 




With that, Goten ended the call and made his girlfriend stop the blowjob.

— What’s the matter? – She asked, whipping the saliva from her mouth – Was I not doing a good job?

— No, no! That’s not it! You’re great, I just thought we could continue this somewhere else…

5 minutes later Gohan heard someone knocking at his door, when he answered it was Goten alongside his newest girlfriend, a young woman with long brown hair and a tight yellow dress.

— Hey, Goten! Thank God you’re here! – Said Gohan – So this is your new girlfriend?

— I’m Valese! Nice to meet you, sir! – She said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

— Nice to meet you too, I wish I could talk more but I really have to go. – Said Gohan.

— Sure, so, where’s my favorite niece? – Goten asked.

— Pan is watching TV on the living room right now. – Said Gohan – I just need you to take care of her until I come back.

— Leave it to us! – Goten replied.

— Thanks, bro! You know where everything is, right? – Gohan asked.

— Sure, don’t worry about it. – Goten replied.

— Bye then! See you later! – Said Gohan, flying away from the house towards work – I should be back in 1 or 2 hours at best!

The moment he was gone Valese pushed Goten against the door and kissed him.

— Don’t make me keep waiting… - She said.

— H-Hey! Shouldn’t we at least greet Pan first? – Said Goten.

She grabbed him by the pants and dragged him upstairs to Gohan’s room, they didn’t even pay attention to Pan, who was bored watching some martial arts movie.

— Hey uncle Goten, nice to see you too… - Pan said to herself.

On the room, they quickly undressed each other and wasted no time before going to business, fucking like wild rabbits, Valese’s moans were loud, Pan tried raising the TV volume to ignore them but the moans were only getting louder and more obscene, so much that Pan’s face was getting red with embarrassment just by hearing her.

— HEY! YOU TWO! CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! – Pan yelled.

Neither Valese or Goten heard her, or if they did, they ignored, because their sexual acts were only heating up, now she could hear bangs against the wall of the room while Valese begged for him to go harder on her, Pan tried covering her ears but nothing worked, if she wanted to get some silence she’d have to personally go there and force them to shut up.

— ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO! – Said Pan.

Pan got up from the sofa she was lying on and stomped her way towards the room, stepping so hard on the staircase that it almost broke it, but the closer she got the more she could hear, when she got on top of the stairs the ground was shaking as a result of their intense fucking.

— I’ll… just go there… and… ask them to stop… - Pan said to herself.

But her legs were frozen in place, she already heard her parents having sex before but this was on another level, she forced herself to step forward and get closer to the source of the noise, now she could hear the clapping sound as their hips met against each other.

— Ah… Ah… fuck… harder! – Valese begged him.

Pan’s face was burning red but she kept moving forward until she finally got to the door, at that point she could hear everything, they were doing no efforts at all to keep it quiet, Pan slowly touched the doorknob and turned it.

When the door opened the sexual energy inside the room was overwhelming.

— H-hey you two… - Pan quietly whispered.

She peeked at them and finally saw it, Valese was riding him on a reverse cowgirl position while Goten had both hands on her hips, pulling her up and down on his cock, their bodies were shiny with sweat and Valese had pure ecstasy stamped on her face.

— Fuck… I… I’m gonna cum… - Said Valese.

— Me too… - Goten responded.

Goten’s hand traveled across her body until it met her breasts, he pulled her closer to him and picked up the speed while giving her a deep kiss, their tongues twisted against each other and the interval between the slapping sounds were getting shorter, from their position Pan could see every detail of what they were doing.

His hard cock going in and out, splashing her juices everywhere, she thought it looked painful but from the look on Valese’s face she was enjoying every second of it.

She knew that she shouldn’t be looking but her eyes couldn’t go anywhere else, her body was halfway in the room and a new feeling was sparking inside her chest, her heart was beating fast and there was a warm sensation between her legs, now Pan couldn’t dare to tell them to stop.

— Do it inside me… it’s… safe… - Said Valese – Please…

Goten grabbed her body firmly and thrust his cock deep inside Valese, for a brief second his hair got golden as he turned into a Super Saiyan right before flooding her pussy with cum and going back to his base form, the overwhelming amount of semen flying inside her brought Valese to her own climax, now she gave the loudest moan of all.

Valese achieved the hardest orgasm of her life, her hips couldn’t stop shaking and shooting her juices on the bed, Pan got so surprised by the way her body was shaking that she let out a surprised gasp, Goten heard it and looked at her direction but she was quick enough to hide before getting noticed.

— Uuf, thanks Valese, I really needed that! – Said Goten, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

— S-So did I… - Valese responded.

Goten looked down and saw the mess they did on his brother’s bed, stained with a mix of cum and pussy juices.

— Oh damn! Gohan’s gonna kill me! – Said Goten.

Pan had seen enough and didn’t want to be caught by then, she flew downstairs as quick as possible and sat down on the sofa in front of the TV again, pretending she was there the whole time, minutes later Goten and Valese got downstairs too.

— Bye Valese, see you tomorrow? – Goten asked.

— Sure, I’ll give you a call. – She replied.

Valese kissed Goten and left the house, leaving him alone with Pan, who was still thinking about what she saw, Goten putted the dirty bed sheets in a washing machine and went to the living room to make company to Pan.

— Hey Pan – Said Goten, sitting next to her – Uh… sorry to leave you alone for a while, me and my girlfriend were… cleaning the room.

— I-IT’S OKAY! – Pan accidently yelled.

— Okay… so, are you hungry? – Goten asked.

— N-NO! – Pan replied.

— Are you okay? You seem a bit red. – Said Goten – Do you have a fever.

Goten got closer to her to touch his forehead on hers, but Pan overreacted and gave him a headbutt.

— Ouch! – Said Goten, holding his head.

— S-S-S-SORRY! – Pan apologized – Do you want some ice?

— It’s okay, but you seem to be fine, I guess… - Said Goten.

Goten yawned, the sex session with his girlfriend got him more tired than he realized.

— Pan, do you mind if I take a nap? – Goten asked.

— N-No, go ahead! – She replied.

— Thanks, wake me up if you need anything. – Said Goten.

Goten lied down on the sofa with Pan sitting next to him, she tried to focus on the movie and forget about what she saw before but the image of Goten fucking Valese was all she could think about, and curiosity was taking over her.

His cock going in and out her pussy, the look of pleasure on his girlfriend’s face, the way their bodies moved, all of it was repeating in her mind and the feeling she had before was getting more intense.

After a few minutes she couldn’t wait any longer and needed to find out if what they were doing really felt that good, but before doing anything she needed to make sure Goten was really asleep, by snapping her fingers right next to his head, calling his name and even screaming just for good measure, but he was in deep sleep, even snoring, nothing would wake him up at that point.

It was now or never, Pan stared at Goten’s crotch like a tiger looking at his prey, took a quick look at his face just to make sure he was sleeping and began exploring, she poked his penis over his pants until she could feel it getting hard against her hands.

Then she quietly pulled down the zipper and his cock stood erect right in front of her, his size was almost threatening, nearly as big as her arm.

— T-There’s nothing to be afraid of… - Pan said to herself.

Pan touched the palm of her hand against his shaft, which twitched in response, making her fall back a little, his cock was hard and warm and too thick for her to wrap her fingers around it.

—Was this thing really inside her? – Pan asked, a bit confused.

She instinctively began stroking his penis, not very sure why, but her hands were moving on their own and Goten’s body was responding to it, a sticky liquid began leaking from the tip of his cock and Goten began groaning, Pan stopped herself before he woke up.

— Eww, what is this thing? – Said Pan, playing with the pre-cum that leaked to her fingers.

The more she toyed with his penis the more curious she got, that wasn’t enough, she felt like she needed to know if that really felt as good as it looked or else she wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.

Pan quietly took off her pants and then her panties, throwing them on the floor right next to the couch, and sat on Goten’s legs, right in front of his hard penis, now so close to her it looked even bigger than before, but she wouldn’t allow herself to go back now.

— T-There’s nothing to be afraid of… it’s just his… thing! – Pan said to herself.

Pan stood on top of Goten with her pussy directly above his cock, her hands were resting against his chest as she slowly moved her hips down until the head of his penis met the entrance of her vagina.

She tried pushing down, but her pussy was way too tight for his cock, getting even the head in seemed impossible.

— C’mon… if that girl could do it than so can I! – Said Pan.

But that didn’t seem to be the case, she kept trying but she was doing no progress at all, it seemed like that was a fight she couldn’t win, she sighted with her defeat.

— Well, I tried, I guess… - Said Pan, getting ready to leave.

But as she tried to get up, Goten made an involuntary move with his arm and pulled down her leg, making her slip and sit down with full force on his cock, now not only the head got in, but his entire cock penetrated her tight pussy at once.

Pan’s eyes rolled in her head and she had to hold her mouth with both hands to contain her scream, she could feel every inch of his cock inside her pussy, and although it was very painful, it was also the best sensation she ever had in her life, in fact, even if she didn’t know, at that moment she had the first orgasm of her life just by the sudden penetration.

— Ffffffffffffuck! – Pan quietly said – You… You did that on purpose, didn’t you!

But Goten didn’t answer, for her luck he was still asleep, pulling her leg like that really was an accident from his part, but now that they started Pan wanted to continue.

— T-This… kinda feels good. – She said.

Pan began moving her hips back and forward and bouncing up and down, riding her uncle’s cock, that warm feeling she had between her legs while watching them was coming back, way stronger than before, she couldn’t describe what it was but it felt too good to stop so she kept riding his cock faster and faster.

— Ah… uncle… this is… amazing! – Pan said.

Her breathing was getting hot and heavy and her heart was beating faster, Pan was approaching climax and was enjoying every second of it, Goten began groaning again as he was also reaching his limit once again, and Pan could feel his cock throbbing inside her.

— Ah… what… is… this feeling? – Pan asked.

She was smacking her pussy against his cock, the pain was already gone and all she felt was intense pleasure, after a few more thrusts Goten began shooting his cum inside her, overflowing her tight cunt with his semen.

And just like Valese, Pan reached her orgasm together with Goten as soon as he shot the first load of semen, his cock was shooting more and more loads and her pussy was twitching and squeezing every drop from him.

After the final load they were both finally satisfied, Pan was recovering, breathing heavily, resting on top of Goten’s chest with her pussy leaking cum and his hand on top of her ass.

— That… was… amazing… - Said Pan.

After she said that Goten began waking up, he was still dozy and his eyes didn’t open yet, but he yawned and was slowly moving, Pan got desperate, wondering what the hell she should do to get out of that situation, but getting out was exactly what she did.

Before Goten was fully awake Pan got out from him and flew away as fast as possible towards the bathroom upstairs, when she was gone Goten finally opened his eyes.

— Man, that was the best nap I ever had… - Said Goten.

He looked down and saw that for some reason his cock was hard, out of his pants, with some cum leaking from the tip.

— Oh crap! I hope Pan didn’t see me like this… - Said Goten, hiding his penis and zipping his pants – Man, is that why she was acting weird before? I can’t believe I forgot to zip my pants… speaking of which, where is she?

Goten got up from the couch and saw a small pair of pants and panties on the floor in front of the couch.

— Was this here before? – Asked Goten, holding the panties on his hands.

On a closer look he saw a trail of cum coming out from the sofa heading all the way upstairs, he still had no idea what happened but then he heard the front door opening.

— Hey Goten! I’m back! – Said Gohan – I hope Pan didn’t give you much work.

— N-No, not at all… - Goten replied.

— Since you’re here, would you like to join us for dinner? – Gohan asked.

— Thanks bro, but I promised to help Bulma with something today. – Said Goten.

— I see, well, thanks for helping me anyway. – Said Gohan – Give me a call if you need anything.

— Sure, bye Gohan! – Said Goten, leaving the house.

Goten left the house, unaware of his meeting with Pan, and continued with his life as if nothing happened.


End file.
